


Everyone

by CookiesAndFandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I can't write crack, My Outline Was Funnier, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, So I Posted That Too, So I Tried to Write Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms
Summary: Adrien comes to a realization.Rated T for language.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	1. Written

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to write crack, but I can't write crack, but my outline was funny, so that's chapter two. This was based on a line in a fic I read, but I can't remember which one? Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the more written out version. Not by much, but it's something.

“Dude I’m telling you, I don’t have a crush on Marinette! She’s just a friend!” Adrien said, a little too loudly. The whole classroom looked at him. He flushed, thank god Marinette wasn’t there. She must be late as per usual.

Nino just gave him a  _ look _ . “Look dude,” he said, putting an arm around Adrien’s shoulder and pulling him in, “There are two types of people in this world. There are those who have or have had a crush on our favorite dudette, or there are those who are  _ super _ not into girls.”

Marc, who was in their classroom, seriously he doesn’t even go here, piped up ever so helpfully, “Marinette is how I found out I was gay! Well that and Nath.”

Adrien tried to send him a look that said ‘ _ not helping’, _ but he was pretty sure he failed.

Alix spoke up next, “Yeah that’s how I found out I was Aro! Everyone raise your hand if you crush or used to crush on Mari?” Adrien watched as one hand went up after another. Surprisingly, though seemingly only to him, even Chloé raised her hand. The more you know. 

Adrien looked around at the sea of hands. He thought. And thought. And thought some more. After a long pause he dropped his head down on the desk. “Fuck.”

That of course was the time when Marinette walked in and asked what the joke was. Kwami dammit. He was probably never going to hear the end of it from Plagg. Ignoring everyone’s laughs and Marinette's confusion he got up and started to slowly bang his head against the wall.

  
This day was a disaster. Then he felt Marinette’s arm slip through his and pull him with surprising strength away from the wall. Well… maybe not a  _ complete disaster _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you want something funnier turn to chapter two because this kinda spoils the humor? I can't write funny things apparently. Or maybe it was that my outline was written at 3 a.m. and that's when my humor comes out? Either way, I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's my outline!

Adrien: MaRineTTe iZ juS a friEnD.

Nino: Dude, legit there are two types of people in the world. People who have/had a crush on Mari and people who are super not into girls.

Various Classmates: Me! Me! Me!

Marc: That and Nath are how I know I’m super gay.

Adrien: Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think bellow as long as you're respectful!


End file.
